'Til Death Do Us Part (episode)
Sisko agonizes over his vision from the Prophets, telling him not to marry Kasidy; Kai Winn receives a vision foretelling a "guide" who will help her restore Bajor; Ezri and Worf are interrogated by the Breen. (Part 2 of 9) Summary As Benjamin tries to explain his vision from the prophets to son Jake, they are paid a surprise visit from Kai Winn Adami. She offers to officiate the Emissary's wedding ceremony. Benjamin decides to reveal part of his most recent vision, about his upcoming Great Trial, but he conceals from the Kai that the prophets warned him not to wed. Going back to her quarters, the Kai receives her first (ever) vision from the prophets, telling her she must accomplish "a Restoration" of the faltering Emissary via a "guide" who will soon appear to her. Worf and Ezri Dax try to console themselves while being held prisoner aboard the Breen ship. Still unsure why the have been taken prisoner, they are fed a diet of algae paste. Worf makes a romantic overture to Ezri, but she responds quite coldly. On Cardassia, Weyoun wakes Legate Damar in his quarters after a night of drinking kanar and partying. Weyoun tells him to prepare to leave, to a destination unknown, in the afternoon. He informs Damar that his association with Gul Dukat has been found out, as well as Dukat's masquerading as a Bajoran. Damar meets with Dukat, and supplies him with forged travel and identity documents. Dukat assures Damar that he is a changed man, serving the will of the Bajoran Pah-wraiths, who have shown him his new destiny. Taking a shuttle, Dukat arrives on Deep Space 9 anonymously. Kasidy encourages Benjamin to ignore the warnings from the prophets, but she fails to persuade him away from the will of the prophets. Sadly, she removes her engagement ring, leaves it on the table, and exits. Kira tells Benjamin that he is doing the right thing, by heeding the prophets, but he isn't sure himself. In the Breen ship, Ezri relates a strange dream she has had about them, where Julian turns out to be a Breen. While she psychoanalyzes her own dream, Worf grows jealous of her feelings toward Julian. The Breen arrive, shocking Worf and Ezri into submission, and dragging Worf away for a painful interrogation. Dukat, claiming to be a Bajoran farmer, Anjohl Tennan from Relliketh, seeks an audience with the Kai. He convinces her that he is the "guide" sent by the prophets. She senses in him a strong pagh, falling for Dukat's deception. At first playing the part of a humble farmer seeking a prosperity blessing from the Kai, he gradually squirms his way into her life, questioning the rightful authority of the Emissary. Weyoun, on his way to the mysterious rendezvous coordinates, is greeted on the bridge of the Jem'Hadar ship by the female Founder. She appears very weak and frail, as if she is having a problem remaining in solid form. Weyoun promises to lower the temperature even further. Back in the waiting cell with Ezri, Worf awakens violently from his interrogation by the Breen. He remembers them using a cortical implant to probe his memory, before losing consciousness. Suddenly the Breen reappear, this time taking Ezri to the interrogration chamber. When they bring her back, she calls out the name Julian while fading in and out of awareness, angering Worf. Quark delivers Benjamin's wedding ring, made of Terellian diamonds. Given the nature of the Dominion War, he also conveniently mentions that the ring is non-refundable. Dukat, still posing as Anjohl, intensifies his relationship with Winn, even learning that her first name is dami; they romantically embrace. When Kasidy's freighter returns to DS9, Benjamin immediately confronts her. He professes his love for her, telling her that he wants to marry her, regardless of the prophets. She accepts, and they quickly throw together a ceremony (20 minutes, according to Quark, who catered). Jake walks Kasidy down the aisle to the service, presided over by Admiral William Ross representing the Federation. However, just as it becomes his turn to state his marriage vow, Benjamin has another vision from the prophets appearing as his mother Sarah Sisko, warning him against the nuptials. Returning from his vision, though, Benjamin Sisko completes his vows, finalizing his marriage to Kasidy Yates. Worf confronts Ezri about her feelings toward Julian, just as the Breen arrive. Together with half a dozen Breen warriors, Worf and Ezri are beamed aboard the Jem'Hadar ship carrying Weyoun and Damar, where they witness the birth of the alliance between the Dominion and the Breen. Memorable Quotes "Don't quote me on that." "What?" "Whatever I just said." :- Person 1, Person 2 Background Information According to the script, this episode was originally titled "Umbra". Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Combs as Weyoun *Penny Johnson as Kasidy Yates *Marc Alaimo as Dukat *Casey Biggs as Damar *Barry Jenner as William Ross *Deborah Lacey as Sarah Sisko *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *James Otis as Solbor *Salome Jens as Female Changeling *Louise Fletcher as Winn Adami References Alexander Rozhenko, Bajoran Resistance, Breen, Cardassians, Chancellor Mow'ga, Com System, Counselor, Dominion-Breen Alliance, Dream, Garak, Honor, Joran, Kanar, Labor Camp, Martok, Navatan Shawl, Occupation of Bajor, Prenar, Ranjen, Second Empire, Sto-Vo-Kor, Spring Wine, Vedek, Vedek Telna, Category:DS9 episodes de:Bis daß der Tod uns scheide nl:Til Death Do Us Part